In mathematics and computer science, an optimization problem is a problem of finding a best (i.e., optimal) solution among all feasible solutions. One type of optimization problem is a constrained optimization problem, where an optimal solution is required to satisfy one or more conditions (i.e., constraints).
Constrained optimization problems can arise in specific industries, such as retail, when market conditions can dictate a set of one or more constraints that must be taken into consideration when formulating a business solution. However, these market conditions are usually not taken into consideration when formulating initial business plans because, at the time of formulating the initial business plans, the market conditions have generally not arisen. Thus, an optimal business solution that is formulated when taking into consideration constraints, such as constraints caused by market conditions, can result in a significant deviation from an initial business plan. This significant deviation can seriously disrupt business decisions that have already been made with respect to the initial business plan, and business decisions that will be made in the future.